1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cartridge useful for storing ink for use with a printer. Most typically, such a printer is an ink-jet printer such as is used in connection with a personal computer, although the present invention is not limited to any particular type of printer.
2. Description of Related Art
A common method of storing ink in a printer cartridge for use with an ink printer is to store the ink in a foam reservoir. The ink is extracted from the foam reservoir through a through-hole (nozzle port) in the cartridge so that it may ultimately be applied to the paper or other print medium.
In some cases, the extraction of ink from the foam reservoir is improved if the foam reservoir is compressed. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,377 of Suzuki et al. (which is merely one of a number of related patents of Suzuki et al., such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,759), it is disclosed to store a porous ink member in a space (ink tank) such that the ink member is compressed by the cover defining the top of the space. In such a configuration, the porous ink member substantially fills the ink supply-tank.
The present invention provides a printer cartridge wherein the ink is stored in a foam reservoir situated within an ink chamber. The foam reservoir does not substantially fill the interior space of the ink chamber, and in particular does not contact the lid of the cartridge. In one embodiment, a retention clip compresses the foam into a smaller area than it would occupy if the retention clip was not present. In an alternate embodiment, the clip does not compress the foam, but instead serves to hold the foam in place.
A number of features of the retention clip are disclosed, including particular arrangements for fitting into the cartridge, and adjustments as to height and width.